Wedding Bells
by tinyhearts18
Summary: One-shot based on Luke and Jocelyn's wedding, This is a prequel to my fan-fic City of Jewels....Post-CoG..R&R!


_**A/N: **Okay this is just for those who wanted to know what happened at Jocelyn and Luke's wedding…._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters they belong to Cassandra Clare, NO copyright infringement intended this is just for Fan-Fic purposes only.

**_Song-fic:  
_**

**_I love you - by Celine Dion.

* * *

_**

**Wedding Bells**

The City of Idris welcomed a peaceful morning. It was the first day of fall and this day couldn't have come any sooner. The Hall of Accords will soon be decorated with flowers and the faint sound of wedding bells will soon be chiming with Shadowhunters all over the world attending this special occasion and Clary wouldn't miss it for the world. This was the day she had been waiting for, a day she finally gets to witness her mother getting married to the person she loved dearly and Clary couldn't wish for a better person to be marrying her mother than Luke Graymark.

Amatis's house felt like home to Clary, after all she spent a good few weeks in the guest room and Amatis was more tolerant of her now that her brother was marrying her mother. Clary lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about how fast her life had passed her by and how much it changed over the years. She had everything she could've dreamed of. Her mother was alive and kicking about to marry a man who she considered to be her father figure. She had a best friend who just happened to be a vampire, and not to mention the hottest guy she never thought could possibly ever love her back, she had it all. Clary couldn't erase the thought that once you have it all, it could easily be taken away from you in a blink of an eye. A light knock sounded at the door and creaked open making her snap out of her reverie.

"Clary… It's time to get up sweetheart" Jocelyn said softly as she peered through the door with a grin on her face that was all too familiar to Clary. She perched her back and stretched her arms out wide and smiled toward her mother. She shrugged her blankets off and stumbled to hug her mother with excitement.

"Oh mom I'm so excited" Clary said jumping up and down full of excitement.

"Are you sure sweetheart? I mean I won't get married if you don't want me to, I'll understand" Jocelyn said softly.

"Mom, are you kidding me? I wouldn't have it any other way, and besides you two were meant for each other" Clary said as if to state a fact.

"Oh Clary thank you" Jocelyn chimed and hugged her daughter one more time.

Luke appeared right behind them and Clary rushed to shut the door before he could grab a glimpse of Jocelyn. "Luke, its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" Clary yelled behind her bedroom door. "I know, don't worry I had my eyes closed the whole time, I came to tell you Isabelle is here waiting in the kitchen." Luke said in a muffled tone. "Tell her to come right up" Clary said and then turned her gaze back to her mother. "Mom you're in for a treat, Izzy will have you fixed up in no time" Clary finished.

Jocelyn's eyes narrowed "Should I be worried?" Jocelyn asked curiously. Clary chuckled lightly and nodded. "You should be _very_ worried" she teased.

"Clary, its Isabelle can I come in?" Isabelle yelled behind the door. Clary peered out of it and yanked Isabelle by the arm pulling her through the door. "Geez Clary, pull my arm off why don't you" Isabelle said sarcastically. "Sorry, I just didn't want Luke to see my mom yet" Clary apologized. "Hi Mrs Fray" Isabelle greeted with a smile. "Please, call me Jocelyn" she replied as she shook her hand in a warm welcome. Isabelle let her eyes trickle across the small room and then set them on Clary. "I know it's a bit small Izzy, but you'll have to improvise" Clary stated.

"Okay, but it would've been a lot easier if we done this in my room but this will have to do—Right, who's first?" Isabelle asked while clutching her huge bag of makeup. Clary and Jocelyn pointed at each other as if they were headed down torture lane, but Isabelle didn't seem to notice. Clary smiled nervously "Since mom is the one getting married, she should have the honors of going first, right Izzy?" Clary said wryly.

"Of course," Isabelle said full of excitement leaving Clary chuckling in the background, "Clary just remember you're next" Jocelyn said in an even tone.

"Alright Mrs Fray, stay still" Isabelle demanded.

An hour or two had passed and both had been pampered and tortured through Isabelle's make up session. Clary thought to herself that no woman in the world could look as sumptuous as her mother did at that moment, which only brought tears in to her eyes because she looked so overwhelmingly beautiful.

"Clary, you're going to mess up your make up" Isabelle complained.

"I know sorry" Clary said wiping under eyes.

Isabelle had the perfect touch when it came to beauty and that's exactly what she achieved with her mother.

Jocelyn's flaming red hair was pinned up in a back spiral making her look elegant; her makeup was soft making her emerald eyes look alluring but the dress said it all, a white satin organza with appliqué gold beading that resembled runes.

It fit her perfectly which clearly accentuated her slender figure and then flowing out from her knees making her look like a mermaid.

Clary was dressed in an off shoulder gold silk bridesmaid dress and her hair swept to the side making stray curls skim against her right shoulder, she thought to herself she looked like she was going to her prom making her feel ten times younger, but she didn't mind at all. It was her mothers' time to shine.

"Mom, you look stunningly beautiful" Clary said as she gazed at her mother, she thought to herself that her mother looked better than any painting her mom had ever created.

"So do you sweetheart" Jocelyn said while admiring her in the mirror.

"I can't wait to see the look on Luke's face when he see's you" Clary said a little too excited.

"Well you two will have to get going if you don't want to be late, Luke has already left with Amatis, and he'll be a nervous wreck if you decided to be late" Isabelle chimed while admiring the work she had done on the two of them.

"Well my work here is done, I'll see you at the wedding" Isabelle chimed lightly and disappeared out the door.

"Thanks Izzy, I owe you one" Clary thanked her then turned her gaze back to her mother.

She noticed her mother was panicking so she rushed to her side. "Mom, are you alright?" Clary asked in a worried tone.

"I'm nervous as hell Clary, I don't think I can do this" Jocelyn managed to choke.

"Mom you'll be fine, besides its normal to be nervous before your wedding" Clary assured her and then stated "I promise everything will work out for the better, even if I have to drag you down the aisle myself" Clary said.

"You're right, I'm just being silly" Jocelyn chuckled nervously.

A chariot shaped like a heart greeted them at the foot of the entrance outside Amatis's house decorated with ivory silk and gold.

Clary noticed the two white horses in front of the carriage were too decorated with gold saddles and glitter making them look like royal stooges and she couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny sweetheart?" Jocelyn asked as they made their way toward the carriage.

"I was just admiring the horses' this all seems so surreal" Clary murmured.

Jocelyn was hauled up into the carriage with Clary right behind her, and she noticed familiar cat eyes wink at her and she realized in an instant that it was Magnus leading the chariot. _Well that explains the glitter _Clary thought.

They made their way down the streets of Alicante and it was completely empty, Clary knew that everybody would be waiting at The Hall of Accords and she felt as nervous as her mother looked.

They arrived at the foot of the entrance and the wedding bells chimed as they were welcomed into the Hall of Accords. Clary positioned herself in front of the door brushing her skirt down self consciously and waited for her cue.

A faint delicate noise of a piano started playing and the doors slowly opened making all heads turn her way. _Please, please don't make me fall. _Clary thought to herself.

It was her cue to walk and she paced her way nervously down the aisle holding a bouquet of white flowers, she noticed a boy dressed in a white shirt and a gold vest and black pants sitting at the piano that was situated in the right corner of the hall and his hair shining like a halo.

It was Jace; he winked at her making her stomach clench and she smiled back.

On the right side of the Altar stood Luke and Clary thought to herself that he looked different.

She realized he was no longer wearing his glasses and his hair was shaved making his appearance look stunningly charming.

He wore a traditional black tuxedo with a gold satin tie that stood out and Clary noticed he looked as nervous as her mother did.

She kissed and hugged Luke and noticed Amatis standing next to him, since Luke didn't have a best man he asked his sister to fill the spot instead then she took her place on the left side of the Altar.

Jocelyn appeared in the door way and everyone stood up,

Jace sounded the piano with the traditional wedding tune and Jocelyn started pacing down the aisle.

The look on everybody's face was mind blowing, it was exactly the look Clary had when she first seen her mother dressed in her very room, but nothing couldn't describe the look that Luke gave her, it was like nothing existed to him at that moment but her mother, it was overwhelming and she bit back the urge to cry and ruin her makeup.

His blue eyes blazed like a shining star as he watched his dream warp into reality, he had been waiting for this moment for over twenty years.

Jocelyn came to a halt as the music stopped playing and stood to the side of Luke.

The minister silenced the hall with a prayer and everyone was lost in the moment, and then waited for them to exchange their vows.

They faced each other and laced their hands together then Luke spoke.

"Jocelyn Fairchild, I believe that good things come to those who wait, and God knows that I've waited for centuries for something good like this to happen. Consider this ring as a token of my love, which binds me with an oath to love and cherish you, as long as we both shall live"

Luke said as he placed the ring on her left forefinger.

Jocelyn's hands were shaking nervously and she smiled toward him.

"Lucian Graymark...You have stood by me through my darkest hour, my deepest despair, and my joys of laughter. True love only exists with you therefore I am bound by your love with this ring, to an oath that will not perish—as long as we both shall live."

Jocelyn placed the ring on Luke's finger and smiled.

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Graymark, you may now kiss the bride" The minister said.

The crowd applauded in a loud unison as they watched them in a passionate embrace.

Clary skipped to hug her mother and Luke to congratulate them.

One by one the guest made their way toward the happy love birds to congratulate them with warm handshakes and hugs.

Luke and Jocelyn laced their fingers together and dipped their heads as they were rained down with little white specks of rice then made their way toward the exit.

The carriage stood at the foot of the entrance waiting for the happy couple to enter. The guest said their farewells and watched the golden heart carriage disappear down the streets of Idris with a JUST MARRIED banner fluttering behind it.

It was the perfect moment in Shadowhunters history.

*****

_That was just a quick fic for those who think Jocelyn and Luke should've got married, obviously I do, tell me what you think. Should they've got married or not? Feel free to hit the review button. Cheers!!  
_


End file.
